


Day Thirty-One: Left For Dead

by GummiStories



Series: Mchanzo Whumptober [32]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Affection, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Injured Jesse McCree, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Reunions, They Got Each Other Again, Whump, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:40:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27311299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GummiStories/pseuds/GummiStories
Summary: Day Thirty-One: Left For DeadOrAfter running for his life for so long, Jesse is ready to give inLittle does he know this is not the endThe ending of “Presumed Dead” and “Lost”!
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Series: Mchanzo Whumptober [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946809
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Day Thirty-One: Left For Dead

"The years haven't changed you much, have they _cowboy_?" The barrel of Reaper's gun sat heavily against his temple, pushing the side of his head further into the cold ground of the forest floor.

The whole time he had been running blindly through the forest away from Talon he had been followed. Reaper had been lurking in the shadows, waiting for him to get tired and weak from lack of rest, food and the effects of the elements.

It had to of been a few days of running, Jesse's foggy brain couldn't remember much of what had happened. Just running, running and hoping no one would catch him in his vulnerable state.

"What happened to you, Gabe..." He responded quietly, the words burning his dehydrated throat as they left.

Reaper let out a low chuckle which sent fear into Jesse's bones, the masked man leaning in closer to his face.

Ignoring his question, Reaper continued to mock him "How long did you think you could run? Like a wounded animal trying to outrun the hunter. You're pathetic"

Jesse let his eyes fall closed, there was no point in listening to the crazy spiel the other went on, he was dead either way.

"If you're gonna kill me... just do it already" He huffed out, surprised when Reaper responded with another low laugh.

"Now why would I do that _hijo_ , seems as if you've already done it for me" The old nickname stung, bringing back memories of Blackwatch and the bond he and Gabe had shared.

Of course this was the way he'd go out, alone and missing everything he once had.

"It shouldn't be too long before the elements take you, why should I finish a job that has already been finished for me" The cold barrel of the shotgun left his temple and a few crunches of footsteps followed.

"It's sad to see you end this way Jesse, but I didn't expect anything less. A lowly delinquent trying to be a hero, only to fail and die just like the rest of us" Reaper was attempting to pour salt in the wound right before he met his end.

"At least I tried, I ain't ashamed of my past anymore" He wheezed, feeling the cold begin to sink into his body.

This was it

"Well I hope that serves you well where ever the hell you're going" Some more crunching followed as the other walked away "So long Jesse McCree"

And with that, Jesse was alone once more.

He couldn't stop the few stray tears that burned their way down his cheeks and onto the forest floor.

He knew he didn't have much time left, why would Reaper have left him to die otherwise.

Everything inside him was longing for the feeling of those comforting arms around him, telling him that everything was alright and that he was safe.

That he would be okay.

But that was all just lies.

Lies his dying brain was coming up with to comfort him as he began to slip away.

It was getting dark quickly.

The dull colors of the world in front of his eyes blurring together.

No more fighting.

No more running.

Only nothing.

Nothing but silence.

No more Jesse McCree.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Warmth

Soft

Gentle quiet

Was this what happened after death?

Jesse certainly wasn't expecting the smell of antiseptic to be so prominent in where ever the hell he was.

There was pressure on his wrist, an all too deadly familiar pressure.

No.

No Reaper had left him to die.

Had he lied to him only to bring him back into the hands of Talon as he passed out?

_He couldn't survive that again_

His eyes shot open and he was met with the surroundings of a curtained off hospital bed.

He had medical restraints on his binding his wrist to the rail of the bed.

"No!" A hoarse scream left his throat as he began to thrash and pull against the restraint.

He had to get out of there, he couldn't let Talon have him again.

He wouldn't survive.

He didn't want to survive,

In a panic, he began to scream and cry out as he struggled.

Why couldn't they just let him die!?

"Jesse!" A familiar and gentle voice cut through the haze of fear that was enveloping his brain.

A voice he didn't think he'd hear again.

The voice of a familiar angel.

Despite all of his brain's protesting, Jesse opened his eyes once again and looked up, shock overcoming his body at the sight in front of him.

"A-Angela?" The doctor was looking at him with a worried look on her face, hands hovering as if not wanting to touch him and cause more panic.

A gentle but sad smile came to her face as she nodded

"Jesse, you need to breathe for me okay?"

Breathe?

He was breathing

Very quickly and panicked but that was still breathing, right?

"May I touch your hand?" For the first time in a long time, the thought of touch didn't seem like a threat.

He nodded and allowed one of Angela's soft hands to gently take a hold of his.

The touch was grounding and safe.

"Follow my example okay? Big breath in" Jesse followed as Angela slowly coached him through some breathing exercises to calm down his panicked hyperventilating.

Together they calmed down and came back down from the panic that had overtaken Jesse.

That's when all of the questions began to come to the surface

"Am... am I dead?" A soft laugh left Angela as she shook her head.

"No Jesse, you're home"

Home...

That was not a word he had expected to hear again.

With home came a lot of other things that he never thought he'd experience again.

His friends

His family

_Hanzo..._

"He's been going insane, you've been asleep for a week" Had he said that out loud?

"Is he... is he here?" Jesse questioned, slightly anxiety coming to his chest once again at the thought of seeing someone he had longed for throughout his captivity.

"I can go and get him for you" Angela smiled as she reached down and undid the medical restraint that kept his arm immobile.

"W-Wait... I don't know..." Jesse hesitated. What if Hanzo didn't like what he saw when he came into the room, what if he was disgusted and no longer wanted to be with him.

Jesse couldn't blame the other, it had been a long time since they'd seen each other.

Angela's gentle touch brought him back out of his mind.

"I would never force you to see him, Jesse. But I know that he'd be over the moon to see you" Her voice was encouraging which quickly made Jesse cave.

"Alright..."

With a smile, the doctor got up and opened the curtain of where his bed was sectioned off and began heading to the door leading out to the rest of the base.

"I won't be long" With that, she left him alone.

It all felt so surreal.

He had been so ready to die.

Ready to leave this world and never see those he loved again.

To have all that change so suddenly was a huge adjustment.

That didn't mean he wasn't grateful, it was just a lot to process.

Low muttered Japanese brought him out of his thoughts and pulled his attention over to the door.

His heart stuttered in his chest

_Hanzo_

He looked just as beautiful as the last time Jesse had seen him, which felt like years ago.

The two stared at each other as Hanzo slowly came closer as if he wasn't sure if the man in front of him was real.

He finally reached the bed, no words spoken between the two as Hanzo's hand reached out to touch his cheek, but he stopped short.

"Y-You... you died" his voice sounded like angels singing; he couldn't stop the tears as they began to fall.

A wet huff left him as he smiled

"It's a long story, pumpkin"

With that, Hanzo all but threw himself into Jesse's arms and held him tight as he began to sob. Jesse in response wrapped his arm around his lover and placed his face into his neck, inhaling deeply.

The two stayed together like that for a while, basking in each other's presence after being apart for far too long.

"How... how did you..." Hanzo's shuddery voice questioned as he pulled back to look over the gunslinger's face.

"Talon. Whole bomb thing was a set up to nab me" Jesse answered.

Hanzo's hand came to rest against Jesse's cheek, the other leaning into the warm and familiar touch.

A small smile appeared on Hanzo's face making Jesse's heart melt.

"You need a haircut"

Jesse snorted and nodded

"Maybe later, right now I need somethin' else"

Without being prompted, Hanzo leaned forward and connected his lips to Jesse's

The kiss was everything Jesse had been wanting and missing all those lonely nights alone in his cold and dark cell. It filled him with warmth, love and safety.

It was over much too quickly for Jesse's liking, but Hanzo placed his forehead against his own and sighed.

"I missed you"

"I missed you too, I ain't leavin' you ever again"

**Author's Note:**

> Holy fucking shit I did it
> 
> I actually completely whumptober!
> 
> I’m so proud of myself and I think that this is a really good note to end it on!
> 
> Thank you to all of you for sticking with me this whole time and supporting me!
> 
> Have a wonderful November aka almost Christmas/Holiday season!
> 
> Follow my tumblr!
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/gummi-stories


End file.
